


Undying Loyalty

by JadeSplash7



Category: Original Work
Genre: Betrayal, Execution, F/F, Fantasy, Handmaidens partially based off Padmé Amidala’s, Loyalty, Monarchy, No Magic though, Regime Change, Stereotypical Medieval-ish Kingdoms, Treason, Violence, War, more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27945233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSplash7/pseuds/JadeSplash7
Summary: Queen Amalthea of Naris is caught up in her own trap: wounded by a war of her making, and  a rebellion led by one of her former friends, she is surrounded on all sides, with only her servant Seran. Can she navigate out of her precarious situation, or will the blood she’s spilled drown her alongside the masses?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another story, ayy. Thanks to y’all who read these. This is partially inspired by a combination of the book “Mirage,” the song ‘Daughter of Evil’ and some aspects of the star wars universe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, another attempt at writing is here! We’ll see how long it lasts.

When Crown Princess Amalthea took the throne, her new subjects were wary, to say the least. Her father, the former king, had ruled compassionately and justly, but the people had heard rumors over his daughter’s dark disposition. 

They heard she was cruel, selfish, ambitious; everything that the kingdom of Naris didn’t need. 

Naris was known for being a peaceful, neutral kingdom. The new Queen Amalthea changed that. 

Legends say that during her first council meeting she exiled half of her father’s former advisors, and replaced them with nobles of whose status was increased in suspicious ways.

They say it was in her second meeting she declared war.

The former king had been sick for several months before he died, and had perished somewhat questionably fast. The young queen came forward with startling evidence of foul play in her father’s death, all pointing to the neighboring kingdom of Behlen. 

The older council members desired to launch a thorough investigation, but all the evidence was inexplicably damaged before they could.

“Behlen!” Cried the queen, “War is the only option!”

The noble advisors were outnumbered, and could only protest. Councilor Shmuel, one of the former king’s oldest friends, was the voice of the anti-war movement.

“Despite the evidence of treachery in our king’s demise, we must not be hasty! Behlen was once a strong former ally, why attack now? There may be presumed proof of an assignation, but what motive? Behlen is known for outright war, not subtle poison. We must cease such troubled talk!

But Amalthea’s agents stirred the population against Shmuel, and he died mysteriously weeks later.

The queen’s forces of struck the first blow against Behlen, beginning many bloody battles. 

————————————————————  
Until 7 years later, the violent war is still dragging on. The people of Naris, who were reluctant to enter the war at the beginning, almost openly despise its continuation now. 

Queen Amalthea’s reasons to to start the war in retribution of the former king’s death now feel flimsy, and her other actions can’t be ignored. It’s openly known that instead of targeting strategic military locations, she instructs the troops to raid valuable cities, gold mines, vaults and she drains Behlen’s natural resources for her personal gain. 

Most people feel confident the war could’ve been over years ago, revenged extracted, if Queen Amalthea wasn’t dragging it out for greed.

Amalthea is aware of the general discontentment, and forms an elite entourage to protect her from foreign and local threats.

They say her guard is made of several young women her age who look strikingly similar to her. Whether by medical alterations or natural resemble is unclear.

Every public appearance is carefully monitored, and at each occasion no one knows if the woman giving the speech is the dark queen herself or a loyal imposter of hers.  
————————————————————


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we meet Queen Amalthea’s most loyal handmaiden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters in one day! Huzzah.

Seran was preparing for an event of utmost importance. Queen Amalthea had instructed her that she would be the one to be present at the surrender of a province of Behan’s, the wealthy Darjin. It was too close to enemy boundaries to be safe, and loyal soldiers stretched too thin for the queen to attend herself.

The queen smiled glowingly at Seran, she had had her eyes set on this province for a while now. 

“I’m disappointed that I can’t attend this surrender banquet myself, I’d absolutely adore to gloat in Governor Kaid’s face. I trust, however, you will represent me accordingly. No-one will know you are a decoy, Seran,” Amalthea declared.

Indeed, the other handmaidens sometimes accidentally gave themselves away with small actions, but every appearance that was Seran was always thought as Amalthea. 

Her queen, always so bold and brave. ‘The common people only dislike her because they don’t know how good she is,’ Seran thought on many occasions.

She bowed, smiling back. “Of course, Your Majesty. Everyone knows how loyal your guard is.”

Amalthea sighed, sinking down on a plush chair. “This banquet must go well. I’ve had a large victory in battle, yet the people want the end the war. Common peasants, calling for what I can or cannot do? You must show them my all cunning, beauty, and skill. They’ve forgotten, but this appearance tonight will remind them all.”

“I will be great, Amalthea! I won’t disappoint!” Seran vowed. 

“You never have, my dear,” purred Amalthea as she brushed her hand along Seran’s cheek. 

Of all her handmaiden guards, Seran resembled her the most. The others looked had undergone various medical procedures to look like her, but Saren was naturally identical to her. 

The same dark brown hair, blue eyes, and tall, narrow nose.

When Amalthea had first established her guard, Saren had been the one to catch her eye. Five years later, she’d proven to be a valuable investment. Skilled in combat to defend her queen, physically alike, and a good companion, Seran was the only one Amalthea truly trusted.

No one knew how close the young women were. In public they dutifully played their roles, of queen and guard, but alone they could be together.

Amalthea moved toward Saren in her predatory manner of walking and brushed her lips against hers.

“Saren, I’m so grateful to have you by my side,” the queen crooned.

Outside, she was viewed so harshly. Some of it was true, but Amalthea was never as cold as they depicted her. Indeed, she could still love. 

“Your majesty,” whispered Saren softly.  
Her lips pressed back, and she put her arms around her love’s shoulders.

Most people would have some qualms about being intimate with someone who looked exactly like a twin.

Amalthea wasn’t such a person, and pushed Saren onto her great canopy bed.

It wouldn’t be the first time.  
————————————————————  
Saren glanced at the former governor with distain in her hooded eyes. When acting as Amalthea, she always made sure her actions mirrored how Amalthea would react. 

“Governor Kaid, thank you ever so  
much for hosting such a lovely banquet. Darjin certainly has its charms.”

“Thank you, Majesty,” the dark eyed man got out with gritted teeth. “We’re honored to serve Naris.”

Saren smiled smugly as Amalthea would. 

“I look forward to seeing more of my new province later, I will retire now. Send my regards to your family.” Saren threw in the mention of Kaid’s family to rub salt in the wound, as his oldest daughter had died fighting in the war against Amalthea.

‘This night has been a complete success,’ Saren thought. Everyone at the party had been convinced it was Amalthea, the fear and and awe in their eyes evident.

Saren walked down the exiting steps with Amalthea’s grace when an arrow suddenly struck the pillar beside her. The crowd gasped, and chaos broke out as Amalthea’s soldiers surged around her. From seemingly nowhere, opposing troops appeared. 

“The rebellion!” Someone cried, as the crowd of nobles and commoners alike fled. The utter confusion of horde stampeding pulled Saren away from the guards.

‘Okay...I can help fight them off, but that’d reveal me, as Amalthea can’t fight. I need to hide,’ were Saren’s thoughts, full of adrenaline.

She dashed for the Governor’s mansion, planning to lay low there until Amalthea’s soldiers took care of the threat, but a looming rebel stepped in front of her.

“Not so fast, Your Majesty,” he snarled.

Saren burst forward and attempted to go around him, but he caught her wrist. She glared at him and raised her leg, swiftly kicking him in the crotch. He gasped, and his grip loosened. 

She sped away, bursting through the doors and running up the grand stairs. Coming to a dividing hallway, Saren turned right and fled into the room farthest room down, which turned out to be a spare guest chamber.

Panting from the run, she looked to the wide bed, and rolled under it. 

The sounds of fighting were alarmingly loud. The number of clashes of swords and shields suggesting more soldiers had joined the fight.

‘I should be helping my people fight. I shouldn’t cower here,’ Saren thought angrily. But she also knew that if she was captured, she’d be a valuable prisoner to both the rebellion and and Behlen.

‘This will be a long night.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, conflict! We’ll see what happens next. Leave any feedback you want!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story continues!

Saren laid there, curled under the great canopy bed for what felt like an eternity. The minutes slowly inched by as the fighting on the manor’s steps continued. 

‘At least I am here instead of Amalthea,’ she thought, slightly shifting from her prone position.

The faint whispering of voices slowly invaded her side of the manor.

“She probably turned right, there’s more rooms to hide in on that wing.”

“I agree, let’s search there first.”

The footsteps sounded like several soldiers, at least three. ‘But are they Narisian or enemy troops?’ Saren pondered the risks of investigating.

“Queen Amalthea? Your majesty? We’re here to save you, are you here?” One of the soldiers called, a low female voice.

‘I can’t stay here forever, and they’ll find me eventually. Let’s get this over with, hopefully they’re Amalthea’s soldiers. Seran backed out from under the grand canopy bed, and peered out the doorway.

There was indeed three soldiers, two males and a female. Their armor was plain, and the halls were dimly lit. Seran narrowed her eyes, she couldn’t tell who’s side they were on from appearance. ‘I’ll have to risk it, then.’

She stepped out, brushing her dress down and putting on her queenly facade.

‘“I am here. What took you so long, soldiers? My life is at stake,” she peered down at them, nose in the air.

The two male soldiers glanced at each other, and bowed. The female guard stood her ground.

“I beg your forgiveness, Majesty. When the fight broke out we began searching for you, but were delayed.”

Seran glared at them, caught up in her role.   
“I expect better from my guards. Escort me to safety immediately.”

She turned away and began down the hall. Glancing at a hanging mirror, she saw one of the soldiers subtly pull out a dagger.

Seran spun around, quickly jabbing him in the throat. He fell over, and the other guards drew their own swords. In the close hall, it was dangerous with such a close proximity. 

She deftly snatched the dagger from his hand and sped away from her attackers. They pursued, and the sound of their feet right behind her made Seran run harder. 

She had kicked off her heeled shoes in the beginning of the fight, but her constricting dress hurt her chest.

‘Shall I fight? Or continue running?’  
Seran lunged to the right and turned down a new hall. The guards were still there.  
‘Amalthea’s own soldiers will protect me. Maybe the main fight is even over.’

The queen’s double made her way toward the nearest exit, the large open door leading to a balcony. It overlooked a pond, which was directly underneath.

Not glancing behind her, Seran leaped off and into the water. 

‘It’s freezing! Goodness!’ She began swimming for the side, where she could make her way back to the manor’s front steps where the fight broke out.

As Seran climbed up the bank, she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. The side of a sword came up and tried to hit her head.

The young woman spun to meet her attacker, attempting to grab the sword’s handle.

The other male guard could swim, apparently, and had jumped after her. She didn’t hear him over her own heavy breathing.

“Surrender, Queen Amalthea! You have no protection,” the man snarled, eyes narrowing at her.

But he didn’t know she wasn’t Amalthea; Seran had been intensively trained in sword fighting and hand to hand combat. 

She snatched her own stolen long dagger and brandished it toward him, aiming for the throat.

He blocked her blow, eyes wide in surprise, believing Queen Amalthea couldn’t fight.

He pushed back her knife and thrust his own blade, but hers blocked it.

‘He mustn’t know I’m not Amalthea! She cannot fight..’ Seran inwardly sighed, coming to her conclusion. ‘He  
mustn’t get away.’

Now determined, Seran attacked with frenzy and speed, the man barely blocking her blows.

This continued until she swept her leg through his, putting him flat on his back in the pond mud. 

Seran thrust her knife down into his heart, stepping on his mouth so he wouldn’t scream. 

The guard bit her foot, and she withdrew, cursing. 

‘SHE’S OVER HE-“ Seran quickly dragged the dagger across the man’s throat, silencing his call.

The woman remorsefully watched his struggles cease. ‘I wish it didn’t have to be this way. But anything for Amalthea.’

Certain of his demise, she slunk back to the manor. 

Her guards had overcome the rebels, and were already helping the wounded. The battle had been bloody, they had lost at least thirty men. 

One of the commanders spotted her.  
“Queen Amalthea! Your majesty! Thank goodness you’re alright!”

Seran eyed him cynically.  
“Do I look alright? I’ve been running for my life! Your soldiers’ incompetence appalls me! 

Fear entered his eyes, and he deeply bowed.   
“I am so sorry, Your Majesty, we have no excuse. This will not happen again!”

“It shall better not,” she sneered, “else it will be your head on the chopping block.”

He paled, obviously aware of Amalthea’s reputation of sending many.

She spun on her heel and pounded over to Governor Kaid.

“I almost died tonight. Your pathetic soldiers here put snails to shame with their deficient skills!”

“So sorry, Your Majesty. We here in Darjin want only for good health,” Governor Kaid bowed, but Saren detected a smirk on his lips.

‘I wonder if he orchestrated this. Darjin was a providence of Behlen’s, but those soldiers were clearly rebels. Could the two sides be working together?’

This was frightening thought. Naris’s troops were already thinly stretched, and it would be hard fight if their greatest enemies teamed up.

Saren turned to to carriage, ready to be back to the palace as soon as she possibly could. The eight hour journey was not appealing. 

“We will set off as soon as I’ve changed,” she called to the council member that accompanied her, Councilor Hayer. 

The older woman bowed.  
“Of course, Your Majesty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Saren’s okay! I apologize for the killing part, I’m not so good at writing that. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, the holidays have been catching up to me!

After hearing what happened at Darjin, Queen Amalthea summoned all her soldiers currently at the palace and her council to the royal courtyard.

She strode up to the captain of her guard, an middleaged woman named Mordu. The graying-haired captain stared coolly forward. Amalthea reached up and slapped her hard across the face.

“ Captain Yvonne Mordu, you claimed that there was enough security at Darjin? I just only escaped, for not a single soldier attempted to guard me! Since my father’s death you’ve been all but insolent, giving me none of the loyalty or respect I’ve duly earned! Withering old crone, you’ve probably been involved with the rebellion or Behlen!” Amalthea shrieked, voice overtaken with rage. 

Amalthea had decided it was best to continue pretending it was her at the banquet instead of Saren, for both her public appearance that night and so to show she wasn’t so easily killed.

‘I’ve known Mordu disliked me, but I was generous enough and let her stay for her service to Father. Look how that’s come to bite me!’

Amalthea stared back at the other woman, who seemed on the verge of fury herself. 

“ ‘Respect and loyalty you’ve duly earned?’ I wasn’t aware greed and pettiness was considered to be worthy of respect nowadays, but my goodness, how Naris’s morals have fallen since your ascension. Despite that, I’ve done all I can to improve our nation, but the slithering serpent you are only cripples it, continuing an unnecessary war for your own profit! So many good men and woman have died for your senseless cause!” 

Mordu looked Amalthea straight in the eyes, finally daring to speaking what many of her people had been thinking.

If Amalthea was upset earlier, she was absolutely beyond livid now. The young queen was shaking with absolute hate. No-one had ever been so blunt with her besides Saren and lived, and that wasn’t stopping now.

Eyes dark, she turned to a senior guardsman named Giln, one she had come to see often.   
“Drag this traitor away,” she seethed, voice ragged with emotion.

Amalthea refaced her soldiers and council, and peered into their faces to attempt to guise their reactions.

Saren, face trying to appear calm but obviously concerned.

Councilor Hayer, a good friend of Mordu’s. She had a stony expression, slightly tainted with fear. After all, she was the councilor at Darjin that night.

Councilor Cenkor, a man known for his corruption, but loyal to Amalthea. For now, at least. He appeared aloof, eyes hooded.

Councilor Lloyd, a noble who was known for voicing his opinions very openly, wanting only for the queen’s favor, and the power that came with it.  
He smiled Amalthea, even now attempting to appeal to her.

The other councilors were unreadable, faces heavily masked.

“In light of Mordu’s failure, I’ve selected a new Captain of the Guards. Jorc Giln.” 

The man stepped forward and bowed. “I’d be honored, Your Majesty,” he accepted. 

Amalthea glanced at the council, but there was no obvious reaction

“And now to sentence the traitor Mordu. As I deem her guilty of being involved in treason against me, therefore the kingdom of Naris, I sentence her to death. Any suggestions on the method of carrying it out?” She called to her council, but all looked away.

Amalthea sniffed. “Then I sentence former Captain of the Guard Yvonne Mordu to hanging at dawn.“ 

Many of the soldiers shifted uneasily, for Mordu had been a stern but respected captain. Yet no one spoke out.

Amalthea surveyed the conflicted courtyard, then turned on her heel back into the palace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Information overload? Probably. Have a great holiday season!


	5. Chapter 5

Saren debated waiting for the crowd to disperse, potentially picking up information for Amalthea, or immediately going to join her.

Deciding on the latter, the young woman looped around and took a shortcut to the Queen’s chambers.

When she arrived Amalthea was already changing out of her formal gown and into nightclothes.

“Let me assist you, my Queen,’ Saren said, already moving to unbutton the layered dress.

Amalthea didn’t respond, likely caught up in thought. 

‘This isn’t good. She probably knows that sentencing Mordu to death was the wrong move, it’ll only her despised more. Mordu was popular with the people,’ worried Saren as she finishing undressing the queen.

“Amalthea? How can I help?” She questioned gently. Saren was used to her sudden mood swings.

The young queen glanced up, she had forgotten Saren. Amalthea sat up and crushed the other girl in her arms. 

“You’ll never leave me. I won’t be alone. Say it!” Amalthea urged, overcome with sudden panic.

Saren gazed into the face that so greatly resembled her own, and nodded. 

“Of course, Amalthea. I’ll been here for you always!” Saren smiled at her, though the strong embrace was starting to hurt. 

‘Why is she questioning my devotion? I love her, she knows of my deep commitment to her.’ Saren paused in her thoughts, mulling over Amalthea’s shift from broody to desperate to be told she was loved.

‘Her faith in herself as queen is probably shaken, since she thinks that Mordu was in a plot against her.’

Saren nodded, satisfied with her deduction of Amalthea’s motive.

‘I’ll just have to show her I care, that she is a good person.’

“I love you, Amalthea. You are a strong queen, and kind, and beautiful.”

Though she was still upset, Amalthea managed smirk.

“Calling me beautiful is basically complimenting yourself, you know.”

Saren rolled her eyes, knowing they both knew it wasn’t meant to come off that way. 

“It’s been a long day for me too, what with the assassination attempt and all.”

Amalthea instantly darkened, the mention of Saren being hurt filling her with anger.

“With Mordu dead tomorrow, the inside traitor will be gone, and I’ll be safe. You won’t have to risk yourself again.” Amalthea declared, stubborn on insisting of Mordu’s guilt.

“I don’t think she’s the mole, Amalthea. There’s not enough evidence; intentionally not assigning enough guards to you isn’t the strongest claim..”

“I believe she is guilty, and that is enough. Even if she isn’t the traitor we’re looking for, her foolish words against me sealed her own fate. Anyways, you were there to protect me, so all is well in the end.” The queen insisted

‘It’s troubling how she might not care if Mordu wasn’t even working against her, she wants her gone all the same.’

Shaking off her traitorous thoughts, Saren smiled again.

“It’s an honor to protect you, My Queen.”

“I’m not always so..honorable,” Amalthea smirked, inching even closer to Saren.

Tugging at Saren’s dress, she lifted it over the woman’s head and gazed lazily at her.

“I see why you call me beautiful,” the queen drawled, discarding of her own undershift. 

Amalthea pressed her lips against her handmaiden’s in a passionate kiss, raking her hands through the others hair. 

Saren pressed forward into her, placing her owns hands on Amalthea’s waist.   
———————————————————  
Later, they were both in Amalthea’s grand bed, still pink from their ~exercise~. 

“I love you so much,” Saren murmured, hand still holding the others.

“As do I,” Amalthea replied, reaching over to extinguish the oil lamp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, another chapter ends with them going at it in the bedroom. Whoops.


End file.
